Andoria
Andor was an inhabited planet in the Kandari sector. This planet was located in the Alpha Quadrant. By the late 24th century, this Federation world was considered to be of comparable strategic importance as Berengaria, Vulcan, and even perhaps Earth. ( , display graphic; ). History In 2293, the location of Andor in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In the 24th century, Andor was the location of the Andorian Agricultural Ministry as well as a Federation embassy. ( ) Some time before 2363, as a junior officer, Lisa Cusak was assigned as an attaché to the Federation embassy on Andor. She met an Andorian civilian who worked at the Andorian Agricultural Ministry. The two ended up dating for 6 years. ( ) In 2364, the Federation starships and recertified the Andor/Rigel line of subspace relay stations. ( , okudagram) In 2367, the location of Andor was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room on the . ( , okudagram) In 2373, Kai Winn rhetorically asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the Federation would be willing to sacrifice Andor, Vulcan, Berengaria or even Earth to protect Bajor from the Dominion if necessary. ( ) In 2374, one of the suggestions that Worf offered up for his honeymoon with Jadzia was a mountain climbing expedition on Andor. ( ) Later that year, after the Dominion invaded and conquered Betazed in 2374, they were in a position to threaten Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, and Alpha Centauri. ( ) In 2375, viewscreens on Deep Space 9's promenade and replimat advertised speedy trips to "scenic Andor" on the latest warp ships. ( ) In 2366, in an alternate timeline, during the Federation-Klingon War, the location of Andor was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in the ready room aboard the ( , okudagram) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Andor in "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File:Benjamin Maxwells tactical monitor.jpg|The location of Andor on the tactical situation monitor Appendices See also * Andor Environment Ward * Andoria * Andorian system Background information "an-DOOR" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the script pronunciation guide for "In the Cards". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/523.txt In Star Trek: Enterprise s season 4 DVD, writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens have said they made the Andorian homeworld a satellite of a gas giant to help explain why both names Andor and Andoria have been used interchangeably. Andor was the gas giant and Andoria was the moon. In Star Trek Maps, and Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, Andor was referred to as the Andorian homeworld. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (page 52), Andor was the name of the capital city of Andoria. Apocrypha According to Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1, the difference between Andor and Andoria was the same as the difference between Terra and Earth. Andoria and Earth being the names preferred by the natives. In the novel Lost Souls, much of Andor was devastated by the Borg in 2381. The following year, Andor seceded from the Federation in Paths of Disharmony. External link * ja:アンドア Category:Planets